The present invention relates to a device for limiting the temperature of the output water of a cold and hot water mixing valve, wherein after the regulating valve is assembled with a fulcrum, a cap can be conveniently taken out to readjust the limiting temperature.
The prior art mixing valve serves to operate a pair of ceramic disks which are stacked tightly together. By the relative displacement between the disks, one or two of the cold and hot water inlets are communicated with the outlet of the mixing water, thus cold and hot water are mixed and the amount of water can be regulated.
Although the operation of the prior art cold and hot water regulating valve is easy and convenient, some defects in safety exist. For example, the regulating valve can be moved in a vertical direction regardless of the temperature of the water. This is possibly dangerous to children.
In order to improve safety in using water, some novel designs are invented so that a regulating valve serves to regulate water temperature, such as that disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/806,168 "WATER TEMPERATURE AND FLOW RATE CONTROL DEVICE" disclosed by the inventor of the present invention, wherein a temperature confining cap is installed at the cartridge of the regulating valve for regulating the rotation angle in the horizontal direction of a control rod so that as a fulcrum is opened, high temperature water will not flow out to harm the user.
Although the aforesaid structure protects the user, a problem is induced as the structure is assembled, in that it is difficult to reset the cap. As shown in FIG. 6, when the cap 2 is connected to the cartridge 1 of a regulating valve, the valve body is installed in the cap 92 within the cavity 91 and then is fixed by a stud 92. Then, it is further connected to a cover 93 and a handle 94. After assembling, the cap 2 is embedded into the hole of the cap 92. Thus, the cap is difficult to rotate for resetting the limit temperature. Moreover, the scale 16 at the periphery of the shoulder of the cartridge I has been shielded completely. Therefore, when the user desires to reset the temperature setting, the user must detach the valve from the fulcrum. This is very inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for limiting the temperature of the output water of a cold and hot water mixing valve. The scale for showing the temperature setting is set at the top of the cap. A circular trench is installed at the cap as a force applying portion for opening the cap. Thus, when the valve is installed to a fulcrum, and the water temperature limit needs to be reset, the valve does not have to be detached. The user may rotate the cap and monitor the temperature scale. Therefore, the difficulties in the prior art can be overcome.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.